Eating Death By The Spoonful
by ErikaaDawnn
Summary: The thoughts of Tom Riddle Junior, before his plan to kill a school crashed around him.
1. Chapter 1

**Eating Death By the Spoonful**

**Chapter 1: Such Horrible Things**

The Great Hall was bright with the hopes of many students preparing for the departure home. The school year was ending, and so were all the grueling exams. 'Soon,' he thought, 'I won't be faced with these blood traitors.' Tom Marvolo Riddle, a handsome boy of 16 thought soundly with a smirk upon his striking features. The blood of a true Slytherin flowed through his veins, making him feel as if he was to be the one to rid the world of the filth known and 'Mudbloods'. Taking a seat at his house table he sat quietly and listened in on the conversations of his fellow students, munching contently on a piece of toast. The smiling faces of his peers intoxicated him, making him cringe with partial jealousy. 'How could they be so happy, feel as if they can be so lovingly?' Tom asked no one but himself, 'Its incredible, the muggles are intoxicating them with their… humane emotions.'

"Tom! What do you think about this whole ordeal?" A quirky voice chirped in his ear, breaking Tom's train of thought. His head snapped up and he looked into the familiar warm brown eyes and pearly white smile of Lucretia Black. He turned and smirked at her raising an eyebrow.

"It seems I have missed the most of your conversation, what ordeal are you speaking about?" Tom spoke, his voice dark and yet kind at the same moment. Lucretia smiled brightly and nodded towards Ophelia, a Gryffindor, a few years younger than them.

"She tried to ask a Malfoy to be with her, as in she wanted to date him, poor little blood traitor doesn't even realize a Malfoy wouldn't give her or any other little half blood the time of day," Lucretia snickered and looked at the Malfoy boy who seemed to be tramatized. Tom just shook his head and smiled at him as Lucretia continued, "what do you think you'd do in his situation Riddle?"

Tom just shook his head and winked in her direction, "No worries, do you really think that a blood traitor as in that one would even think of speaking to me? But then again who could blame them," Tom trailed off in a sarcastic tone as Lucretia laughed along with the rest of his gang.

"Your so full of yourself Tom," Lucretia joked, ruffling his hair lightly. Tom just stood up nodded to them, alerting them he was leaving for the common room, and he made a quick departure. Tom's shoes clicked on the stone ground and the sound of laughter filled his ears. Sun settling on his face making his dark eyes seem as if they were the same shade of his hair and heart.

"Hey Tom," A high pitched voice sounded from beside him, he looked over to his left and saw a Ravenclaw girl, Myrtle her name was, just another blood traitor, he sneered at her and continued walking, the smile on her face vanishing. He smirked to himself as he knew that today another blood traitor would meet their justly demise.

For weeks now, blood traitors had been injured by 'strange' occurrences, no one knew but Tom who was really behind these attacks. Himself. Shortly after opening the Chamber of Secrets Tom Riddle felt like the most powerful wizard in the world, this all being a result of setting the basilisk loose in the school.

Entering the common room Tom knew that each step he took would lead him closer to his goal of domination, to his goal of ridding the world of half bloods and mudbloods alike. This gave him great pride and a slight feeling of happiness in the pit of his gut.

Sitting on the plush leather couches of the empty Slytherin common room Tom was enveloped in the cool smooth leather. The cool against his skin calmed his now racing heart, and he exhaled sharply, letting all the steam out of his head. Thoughts were rushing through his head like rapids, causing him to feel woozy and unbalanced. It was only early morning and he had yet to have prepared for any of his classes the next day. But there were far more important things to worry about than simple things like homework. Tom abruptly stood up and rushed out of the common room, he speed walked down the cobble stone hall of the dungeons, and into the more main area of the school. It was quiet except for the small chatter here and there. Suddenly from around the corner Tom stopped, hearing a shrill voice followed by a deep one.

"Really Hagrid you're killing me," The shrill voice snapped and footsteps sounded as whoever owned the shrill voice came around the corner in Tom's direction. He sulked back into the wall getting out of sight, surprised Tom saw Myrtle storm around the corner, fresh tears in her eyes, and eyebrows knitted together in anguish.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom smiled to himself as he saw the dark haired girl rush to the bathroom knowing exactly what fate waited for her there, he rounded the corner and saw Hagrid sulking there, as pathetic as he always is. "Real ladies man aren't you Hagrid?" Tom sarcastically chirped as he strutted past the oaf. He could see in his peripherals that Hagrid turned the opposite direction and stormed off, clearly filled with a mixture of hurt and displeasure towards Tom's comment. Tom made his way towards the courtyard, knowing that most of his followers would be waiting for him there. All of them had followed him like puppies, Lucretia, Malfoy, Crabbe, each of them all without any second thought. _Pathetic_ Tom thought to himself, regardless of their true purpose. He needed followers and clearly they were the only ones worthy of his leadership... all were **pure**. The darkness of dusk started creeping its way through the castle as candles started lighting themselves one by one. "Magic, the one thing that will never not amaze me..." He said to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets casually. With a smirk on his face he approached Lestrange whom of which had meek looking Ravenclaw pureblood, Margret, pinned up against the wall looking down at her will sick satisfaction. She noticed Tom approaching and quickly moved to straighten her uniform and hair. Lestrange turned and nodded towards Tom with a large grin from ear to ear, "Now that the two of you are finished, Lestrange, follow me." He demanded, the shorter boy nodded before swatting the girl on her backside and falling into stride with Tom.

"Any reason in particular Riddle?" He asked the boy, striding backwards to watch his prize scurry away, "I was having fun with this one."

Tom chuckled and shook his head before turning serious, "Another mudblood is going to die tonight, soon really, I thought we should all be together when it happens," A smile broke out on Lestrange's face, "plus, it'll be nice, we're meeting directing above a pipe, and the beast knows it."

"Perfect." Lestrange commented before he saw the rest of the "Merry" men, Lucretia had her brother Orion's arm pinned behind his back and it was clear he had done something, once again, to infuriate his sister. "Hey! Break it up you two!" Lestrange rushed towards the siblings and forcibly pulled them apart. "You're just going to piss off our gracious and glorious leader," he bowed to Tom, arms sweeping a playful smile on his face. Lucretia smiled towards Tom and winked.

"Why, what's the occasion glorious leader," she jumped up to sit on a ledge nearby.

"May I tell them my Lord? Or shall you?" Lestrange leaned against the front of her knees as Malfoy and Orion leaned against the wall facing Tom.

"I do believe that Lord Voldemort has the right to tell us Lestrange, no need to be greedy," Orion sneered at the other boy draped over his sister.

"Black is right Lestrange, now, for the good news and the bad news. Bad news is that I think Dumbledore is a little more suspicious than he was before..." Tom trailed off watched his peers faces fall. "But, the good news is, I think we may have a death approaching, I set the basilisk loose and a mudblood girl disappeared into the bathroom. Its only a matter of time now." His voice came like music to their ears, the others jumped up and down with excitement but Malfoy who stood there with a worried expression. "Whats pissed in your breakfast Malfoy...?"

"My Lord, what if Dumbledore figures us out? Especially know that we'll have a successful death...?" He trailed off, running a hand through his platinum blond hair.

"Easy fix," Tom grinned maliciously, "Hagrid has a little secret, one that could solve all of our problems..."


End file.
